


Some things never change

by cayra



Series: Changes [1]
Category: HunterXHunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-25
Updated: 2010-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cayra/pseuds/cayra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snippet of something as close to romance as Hisoka and Irumi could get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some things never change

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a comment of Irumi about Hisoka's make-up in the HunterXHunter musical "The Nightmare of Zaoldyek".

 

"Ne, Irumi, I like you. Want to date?" he delivers that question offhandedly, wiping his cards on the sleeve of a corpse. With a flicker of his wrist, they are gone.  
"Fine. What do you consider dating?"  
Hisoka has a lot of weird ideas, but I do not mind this particular one too much.  
"Ah...I'll have to think of something nice." He smiles at me. "I'm hungry,do you want to get something to eat? I know a nice restaurant downtown. My treat, of course."  
I just follow him.  
Some things never change.

.

Ahh, how wonderful, dinner with Irumi. I almost cannot believe he agreed to date. Usually, he is so distant...his way of killing is simply beautyful. Always makes me want to touch him, maybe fight him and break that calm.  
But an annoyed Irumi is dangerous. Killing, we are equal, but if I get on his nerves, he'll probably do something not-very-nice, like wounding my face... he is just that stubborn. Part of what attracts me to him, though. You always want, what you cannot have.  
But now, the possibility of having him... it makes me shudder in anticipation.  
Ah, now he looks at me, one eyebrow raised questioningly. He has not said much, besides some words about the food.  
"It's nothing, Irumi-kun."  
His eyes narrow. "If you say so."  
You got me there, I was thinking on paths I should not again...  
But still.

  
It is getting late, so we leave.  
You ask about my plans in the near future.  
Well, I guess I will spend the next few days looking up dating and thinking about what I could do to you...er, what we could do next time.  
I wonder if you would hurt me if I did something now. Well, no way to find out but to try.  
You don't seem to mind as I pull you closer...  
No, you definitely do not.  
Pressed against me, it feels very nice.  
Your hands are wandering. How daring. It makes me wonder again.  
"Ne, Irumi, kiss me?"  
You smile, then withdraw you hands and step away.  
"No."  
So cold...leaving me all worked up.  
"Why?" I whine. "Irumiiii..."  
"Get rid of that make-up first." you state, face neutral.  
"But..."

  
You turn to leave. How mean.  
So you really want me to take off my precious make-up?  
And until I do, you will be as cold and distant as the moon again, right?  
I sigh.  
Some things never change.

.

I wonder what Hisoka will do now.  
He likes getting his way, must be pretty frustrated by now.  
Will he give in, or will he save his pride? If he does what I want, he will lose this little game.  
He has that urge to domiante. He does not like to bend to others, but he needs to indulge his desires.  
It is only a matter of time. He will try to wait it out, but in the end, he will agree.  
He just has to decide what he wants more.

  
And he wants this. Me. Desperately.  
He will come.  
Some things never change.


End file.
